


Gaze

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"Star gazing was a good idea."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Gaze

Harry had asked Draco Malfoy on a date a week ago and then forgot that he was supposed to plan something. Now he sat in the common room with Hermione, begging for date ideas.

"You could go star-gazing." Hermione suggested, tired of Harry's pestering.

"Hm, I'll try that."

Harry met Draco in the entrance hall after dinner.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked curiously as Harry took his hand and led him outside.

"You'll see." Harry promised. He led Draco towards the lake and into the surrounding trees. There was a small area where Harry had laid out a blanket.

"Are we star-gazing?" Draco asked as Harry gestured for him to sit on the blanket.

"You guessed it." Harry grinned, laying next to him. He slowly took Draco's had as the blonde explained the constellations above them. When there were no more left, Harry turned onto his side to look at Draco. Draco did the same, grabbing Harry's other hand in his own.

"You didn't talk about the stars in your eyes." Harry whispered, grinning.

"You're so fucking cheesy, Potter." Draco blushes before leaning in slowly. He and Harry met in the middle, lips pressing against each other softly.

When Harry came back to the common room after dropping Draco off in the dungeons, he found Hermione writing her potions essay.

"Star-gazing was a good idea." Was the only thing Harry said as he dropped into his armchair. Hermione smiled at him.

Harry eventually went to bed, dreaming of stars in a sky of silver.


End file.
